


Save Me, One More Time?

by 34choco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Season 8 does not exist, Universe where Allura never attacks Lotor there's no 3 year timeskip and Earth is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34choco/pseuds/34choco
Summary: Shiro whispers in his ear, “I need you to save me one more time.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Save Me, One More Time?

The Galra rebels are finally disarmed enough for Lotor and Allura to handle on their own without Voltron. The paladins are free to go home.

Allura stands in front of them, gathered on the bridge of the castleship for the final time. “It’s over. You can rest safely now, paladins. The universe owes you an unimaginable debt. I, owe you. Thank you.”

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt celebrate immediately. Shiro turns to Keith.

Keith is feeling everything and nothing all at once. What does he have now? Voltron was the only direction he had after being booted from the garrison, it’s not like he’s still got a dream of seeing the stars, he’s been there and done that and it was the best and worst thing he’s ever been through. But that’s over. What now?

He’s pulled from his numbness by Shiro reaching out a hand. He wants a hug, that’s an extremely short-term goal, but it’s something. Keith clasps Shiro’s hand and they close in and hold the hug.

Shiro sways them a little bit. Weird, isn’t that a move Keith’s seen in romcoms?

Shiro whispers in his ear, “I need you to save me one more time.”

Keith pulls back, a mix of panic and exasperation on his face. “What?! What’s wrong now?” He deflates a little when he sees the smile on Shiro’s face, turning the fear into a tiny ember of anger. “Shiro, if that was a joke, it’s not a very funny one.”

“Sorry, Keith, I just meant- I… I need you to save me from a life without meaning. I don’t know what to do with my life if…” Shiro’s smile has turned into a frown.

“If what? Shiro you can’t be giving up-”

“-if you don’t know how I feel about you!” His teary eyes meet Keith’s.

Their friends have overheard and are watching silently as this inevitable moment finally comes to fruition. It’s been long enough; it’s time.

“Shiro?” Is this what Keith thinks it is? How could it be?

As Shiro slowly moves to hold Keith’s hands in his, he starts to smile again, a tear finally rolling down his cheek.

“I love you. I’ve loved you this whole time but I was afraid something would happen to me, and I couldn’t bear to hurt you like that. We’re done here, we can go home, and I’ll never leave your side again. Marry me, Keith.”

Keith is violently sobbing into Shiro’s chest as Shiro holds him tightly, petting his hair and gently shushing him. Somewhere in this long overdue explosion of emotion, he manages to choke out a broken “Okay.”


End file.
